The Everlasting Timeglass
by Mystery Composer
Summary: Kira is a demi-titan who feels like the whole world is against her. But when she starts hearing voices in her head she begins to wonder just exactly which world is with her and which world is against her.
1. A Step Back to the Beginning

_**Kira-**_

My breath rattled. My legs ached. The pain in my head was a dull thump. I was running, running away. I could hear them chasing me. The snarls, the swift movements that barely made a sound, I could feel the fear emanating off me. It wasn't my fault that they were chasing me though. I had done nothing wrong. And then it happened, the first strange occurrence. But it wasn't the first, it had happened many times. It was almost like I had stepped out of time, back in time and away from the fear and the danger.

And there I was, standing in my kitchen. My mom was there putting a cake in the oven. I glanced at the calendar and realized that today was my 8th birthday, but that didn't make sense, I was fourteen years old. Then I gasped. There I was at the other side of the kitchen and I was eight. But I was also over here and nobody seemed to notice me. Then my younger self spoke.

"Mom?"

"Yes Kira?"

"What cake are you baking me for my birthday?"

"A nice chocolate cake. I know you like chocolate."

I remembered what was going to happen next and I felt an unnatural sense of foreboding. It was like I didn't want to hear what was said next, but I didn't know why. Just as I remembered my eight year old self spoke.

"But I asked for a cake that was the shape of a clock."

My mom straightened up as if a thousand bees had just stung her. When I was eight I hadn't been able to see her face, but now in this almost dreamlike experience I clearly saw the blood drain from her face like she was staring at her worse nightmare. I was so confused. Why was she so scared? Or maybe it was me?

There was a flash of lightening, the world shattered around me. I had left the dream like state and I was once again running for my life.

_**Meanwhile up at Olympus-**_

A meeting was in session, or at least it was meant to be in session. But like usual all the gods were bickering and nothing was being done. Apollo and Artemis were arguing about who was older, Poseidon and Zeus were in a big fight over who was most powerful, Dionysus was being as unresponsive and trying his best to look like he couldn't care less about the meeting, and all the other gods were bickering about other equally trivial things. Around them Olympus shone with the same vibe of glory that it had shone with ever since ancient Greece. Outside the meeting room minor gods filed around and like usual, none of them particularly caring about the meeting. Olympus was the same as it always was, but no one was aware of the sweat-soaked messenger, who was shivering with fear, as she traveled up the elevator.


	2. The Decision

_**Kira-**_

Keep on running, keep on running. I screamed it inside my head. I wasn't swifter than the hunt, nor was a stronger. They would track me to the end of eternity if they had to. I glanced behind me and my heart speed up. I could see them. A group of girls clad in silver, running faster than the moon moves across the earth. They were nearly on me. It was hopeless I realized. I tripped. The hunters caught up with me. One of them grabbed my by the neck, hauled me to my feet, looked in my eyes, and smiled when I screamed. But she wasn't what had scared me. I had seen the reflection of my eyes in hers. My eyes had turned bright gold. I don't know whether it was the exhaustion or the fright but my body decided it had, had enough and it shut down. The last thing I saw with my fading vision was one of the hunters tossing a coin into a rainbow that had been created by some steam. Then a faint image showed in the rainbow. And in the image stood a girl with blazing silver eyes. All I could see was anger in her eyes, anger directed at me.

_**Mount Olympus- **_

The messenger hurried along. She continued to glance behind her as if she was scared of something following her. As she walked the minor gods parted away from her as if they might be bitten. This stranger was not half-blood, or god, or mortal, this stranger was a titan. She hurried along ignoring the stares of pure hatred directed towards her. She may have been a titan but no one recognized her, everyone thought that she was just a minor titan who had been called on by the gods to kill a monster or something. Soon everyone lost interest in her and she continued on her way up the mountain towards the peak where the twelve Olympians sat bickering.

The doors to the counsel room opened with a deafening bang. All heads turned in one motion and observed the intruder. The intruder stood there, shaking and white as a sheet. At the front of the room Zeus sat emanating power and observing this disturbance with piercing blue eyes.

"Why do you dare to disturb a meeting of the gods?" Zeus spoke with that quiet talking voice people get when they are trying to contain anger, "And why is a titan on mount Olympus?"

The intruder nearly collapsed to the floor in fear, but then she opened her mouth, "Yes, I am a titan, but I am unnamed since I was born after the Great War between the Titans and the Gods. I have come here with a message from my uncle, Chronos."

And then the strangest thing happened, instead of the room feeling devoid of warmth the atmosphere heated up, but the warmth was the sort of warmth you got when you were dying of thirst. The Titan nodded and opened her mouth again to speak.

"Fourteen years ago the first Demi-Titan was born. She is living in your world completely unaware of her heritage. I cannot tell you who her Titan father is, but I do ask a favor. When she arrives in camp half-blood Apollo should claim her. It's a big world and if people knew the truth then she would be dead in a heartbeat."

The silence in the counsel hall was deathly. Then Apollo spoke.

"Why should I be the one to claim her?"

There was a muttering of agreement among the Gods. And then there was silence again as all attention as turned once again towards the titan.

"Because when she learns to use her power then it will begin with a gold color. However when she truly understands who she is the her power, her aura, will turn a bright silver."

"But why should we help you?" asked Athena

"Because she is in your hands now, therefore she is your weapon. I know for a fact that her titan father will never claim her until she becomes know across the world, and it is best that, that not happen."

Once again that deathly silence claimed the consul and then like before they nodded their head as one. The decision had been made; they would protect this half-titan freak as long as no one got hurt.

With the decision made Artemis stood up, "I had better tell my hunters to bring her to Camp Half-blood. She is already in their care."

And with much to the astonishment of the other gods, she stepped through a silvery mist and disappeared from the consul's eyes as she stared with pure hatred at the demi-titan losing consciousness whom still managed to stare at Artemis with startling pure gold eyes.


	3. History Repeating

Kira-

I woke up feeling like I had been breathing in dust for a thousand years. I coughed and spluttered as I tried to make my mouth slightly less dry. I had a killer headache like I had a beehive instead of a brain, and I couldn't move a limb. I lay their waiting for some sort of realization to come to me or maybe some sort of feeling in my arms and legs. That wasn't what happened; instead I heard soft crunching noises nearby like a boot softly treading over the ground. The boot treads got louder and louder until I knew that I would be able to see the person very soon. Then I saw them.

It was one of the hunters. At least I was pretty sure they were hunters. The hunter looked down at me. She looked liked she had just been electrocuted; even her bright blue eyes seemed slightly crazy.

"Hi, I'm Thalia." She said

"What am I doing here?"

"Lady Artemis sent us to catch you. We didn't know why though because you didn't look like a threat and you aren't exactly a demi-god. At least you don't show signs of being a demi-god. But you definitely aren't completely human. Maybe a minor god."

"Demi-god?"

"Half-god, half-mortal, the half god part is from the Olympians, or Greek gods. They still exist and the mortal part comes from your mortal parent. I'm a demi-god, my mum is mortal and my dad is Zeus. But now I'm a hunter of Artemis, I never age and can only be killed in battle; the down side is that I had to swear off boys to become a hunter of Artemis."

"Oh, right. But am I a threat? Why were you sent to catch me? Was that Artemis who appeared right after you caught up with me?"

"I am not sure if you are a threat or why Artemis sent us to catch you. She is a god and will tell us when she thinks is right or when she stops bickering with her twin. And yes, Lady Artemis appeared right after she caught you."

"But she looked so angry!"

"Yes I am very angry." Thalia and I turned our heads to look at the newcomer.

"Lady Artemis!" Thalia stammered. "I didn't see you there."

"I am a god, I do what I want. And as for you demi-freak," she said turning to me.

"I have been charged to bring you to camp half-blood where the gods want you to be. I see that Thalia has explained things to you. Camp half-blood is a haven for demi-gods. I hope you will fit in."

"But what have a done wrong?" I asked.

"I'll let you figure that out in time. Come on Thalia, let's get this inconvenience to camp half-blood and get her off our hands." She turned to me again, "You may not have realized what you have done, but I assure you that you have made an enemy today. Or maybe more than one for all I know."

I felt a shiver go down my spine. I realized that the wrath and hatred of a god was a strong, powerful, scary, and very bad thing to have. I didn't say anything in reply except nod my head. Artemis looked satisfied and she was probably glad that I wasn't saying anything or asking any questions.

Artemis nodded at Thalia I saw a whole mental conversation flicker through one second of time except for me that time slowed, I couldn't hear what they were saying in their minds. But by looking at their expressions I could see that Thalia was asking why Artemis was so angry with me and Artemis replied that she was scared of me. A powerful Greek god was scared of me. That made me freak out, like really freak out. But then this powerful urge overcame me and I pushed the feelings to the back of my head. And then with the blink of an eye time seemed to be moving again.

A look of extreme confusion flashed across Artemis's and Thalia face, but the look was quickly changed to a look of complete apathy.

Artemis looked mildly amused, "Do not use your cheap tricks on me, freak." Pure disgust came into her voice. "You think that you can fool me, a Greek god."

"No, no, I didn't mean to or at least I didn't try to do it. I don't know how it happens, I can't control it." I stammered.

"Yeah right, like I could believe what you say." Artemis spat out at me. "I've had enough of this let's take her to the camp, RIGHT NOW!" she screamed at the end.

Thalia nodded in agreement. Artemis walked over to me, grabbed me roughly by the shoulder and then suddenly we were in the middle of a strawberry field. The field stretched for miles on end. At the edge of the field stood a dilapidated sign reading, "Free Strawberries Here" and that was the only thing the stood out in the field of strawberries.

"This way," said Artemis with a scowl, "Follow me and don't ask any questions. We are at the border of camp half-blood, home for people who are half god and half human." And in a voice I could barely hear Artemis muttered, "Let's hope you can cross the border, traitor."

I didn't say anything in response because I knew that I would be snapped at. Once again I wondered why on earth the god Artemis was so furious at me. I trudged forward following Artemis, we walked for about twenty minutes until we reached the edge of the field. We then continued along a dirt road until we came to a pine tree with a golden fleece hanging on it. Curled up around the tree was a metal dragon that if I wasn't mistaken seemed to be living and breathing. That is just weird, was the only thing I could think. Artemis stopped right before the pine tree and turned around and looked at me. She was challenging me, seeing if I was able to cross the border. The border was the pine tree! I took one step forward and my vision went black.

I woke up hour's later feeling like death. Glancing around I realized that I was still at the pine tree. Why had Artemis and Thalia left me here? My best guess was that I had failed the test. What was that noise? It was like demons had been set upon the world. I wasn't going to be caught by them. I wouldn't let that happen. I crawled over to a nearby bushed and hid myself in its many branches. I waited a few seconds and then something came down the path, or rather three something's, but they weren't monsters. Three humans stumbled down the pine trees to where the pine tree used to be. Wait a second, where was the pine tree? The first person looked around six and had blonde and stormy grey eyes. Then second looked fourteen and had blonde hair and blue eyes. And when I saw the third person I gasped. The third person was Thalia except she was younger than I remembered, around ten or eleven. I wished that I could come out of the bush and show myself, but I really strong instinct held me back. It was as if my sub-conscious was telling me that if I showed myself that really bad things would happen.

I watched as the three people stumbled up the hill, and I heard the monsters. I saw as Thalia gave her life to let her friends get to the border. I watched as a flash of lightning flew down from the sky and struck Thalia turning her into a pine tree, the pine tree. The other two people rushed into the camp to seek help. I watched them as they went. Why hadn't I done anything? Cautiously I crept out of the bush and stepped towards the pine tree. Past the pine tree was camp. I wondered if this was a test that all demi-gods had to pass. I squared my shoulders and took a step, crossing the border of the camp. There was a flash of gold light and I was back at the time where Artemis and Thalia were taking me to the camp.

Artemis looked a little confused by the flash of gold light, but she shrugged as if she couldn't care less, which she probably didn't.

She turned towards Thalia and spoke to her with as much irritation she could muster, "Take the demi-god," she said the word demi-god like it was a joke, "Take her to the big house and make sure she finds a place at camp. After that return directly to the hunter camp and don't waste anytime."

"As you wish, Lady Artemis," Thalia replied.

I tuned my head to look towards the camp. This was going to be my new home.


	4. Arrival

Artemis-

I was fuming. Why did the first demi-titan have to be related to her? The one who had broken her vow and then made a deal with Hades. She had betrayed me. I had openly welcomed her into my group of hunters and she had gladly accepted. Then without me even knowing she used me to get in contact with Hades. She had never explained why she had left to go to the underworld while she was still alive. Next thing I knew that she had discovered how to break her vow as a hunter without me releasing her from her duties. I hadn't seen her since.

All of these troubled thoughts flashed through my head in less than a second. Without thinking I wondered what it would be like to slow down time. Imagine how many things you could think about in one long, long second.

"Hello sis."

Oh great, my rather annoying an obviously unpoetic brother was standing right behind. He had probably been following me trying to see how long it would take before I exploded with irritation.

"Hello Brother," I said with clenched teeth. "If you are here to tell me another obviously wrong theory about how you're the oldest then you should know that you are wrong."

"No I'm not here about that, although I am obviously older. I'm here to ask you if you want to hear some of my new Haikus."

I rolled my eyes, "Trust me little brother, I think I've heard enough to last me an eternity."

Apollo put his hand over his heart in mock surprise, "How could my younger sister by so uncaring about her older brother? Especially because of how handsome her older brother is." Said Apollo with the most charming grin that he could muster.

"Don't flatter yourself," I replied, "Your just angry that you are no longer allowed to come within a mile of my hunters. Plus you can't bring yourself to admit that I am older than you."

There was a long pause, then a sigh. I laughed when I saw that Apollo was beginning to slouch away in mock defeat. But before he completely left my sight, he turned, "I'm not defeated yet younger sister." And like usually he enunciated the word younger.

I ignored him. It was easier that way.

Kira-

Camp was really cool. The cabins were amazing. There were cabins for the twelve Olympians and cabins for the minor gods. The camp was literally over flowing with demi-gods and for some reason they were happy to see me. At least it was better than getting chased by a group of insane hunters welding spears as they tried to kill you. Though on reflection almost anything beat that. It was bright and sunny which was unusual because outside of the border it had been raining and was probably about to start thundering. Everyone was busy doing something whether it was creating a sculpture, building something out of metal, archery practice, or some kind of hero training. Camp Half-blood was big, happy, and I knew that I didn't belong in it.

Chiron had given me a tour of the camp. Thalia had left as soon as she had introduced me to him so that Artemis wouldn't get more displeased than she already was. I got the uneasy feeling that Chiron disliked me. Why did everyone connected to this weird Greek seem to be against me? It was almost like the very fact that I was alive was a sin.

I looked at the Hermes cabin where I would apparently be staying until I was claimed. I didn't want to be claimed though because my Greek parent was probably the reason that everyone hated me. I walked into the Hermes cabin, the only thing I could think about was the relief that I didn't trip on the threshold. I had a feeling that quite a few new campers had done that before. The cabin was the messiest cabin I'd seen so far. Clothes and belongings littered the floor, at least I think it was the floor although I couldn't see a square inch of it. Two twins walked up to me.

"Hi we're Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes. You're bunk is being set up in that corner over there. Don't worry, you'll probably be out here soon enough once you're claimed. Talking about being claimed, do you have any idea who your parent might be?

"I don't know. My mother is the only person I could call a parent, my father never showed up."

"Well ever since the battle against the titans the gods have promised to claim their children by the age of thirteen. Why you haven't been claimed yet I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it will be tonight."

I nodded solemnly. I was pretty sure what my dad was god of, but I had no idea why he would want to claim me. Camp Half-blood scared me. Everything about it looked threatening in my eyes. The cabins were large and scary and the campers with all there fighting skills and brains seemed like my jailers. And then there was the whole problem of the fact the Artemis seemed to want to spill my guts. I didn't belong here, but I was too afraid to ask about my fears because an ancient taboo seemed to be stopping my mouth from asking the words.

"All right then," Said the twins together, "Dinner is at the pavilion in half and hour. That should give you enough time to get to know some of the places at camp a little better. You have already been given the tour so we're pretty sure that you can go around camp on your own."

After a while everyone seemed to lose interest so I wandered off.

Tartarus-

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooo!" The terrible voice screamed with such pain all the spirits that heard it were torn in two as if only their pain from life that was left in their souls. "How can she be at camp half-blood? Why? Wwwwwhhhhhhyyyy? What happened that she ended up where her enemy is strongest?"

"Because my lord, that treacherous, young titan who hasn't even been named has turned her over to the Olympians. We need to act fast my lord or her role will soon dissipate, even the fates can't ignore that fact."

"But you got them to agree with us?"

"The fates don't serve any master, all they do is choose the least bloodiest path through the power of the oracle. However they did not realize that we would be part of this next chapter of history, especially after the titan."

"So I am dead? I was defeated?"

"Yes my lord, you fought bravely till the end."

"It is a strange thing being alive after the time that you die. Fortunately the gods were stupid to assume that I wouldn't be around after both my physical and spiritual form were destroyed. I am more powerful than they can even understand." As those last words were spoken the voice turned into a war.

"My lord, but your plan will work, the fates will do their job. Do not get angry, the seeds of justice have been sown. Soon the gods will understand, and then you in turn might have your revenge."

A loud cackling rocked through the deep abyss. It was the sound soldiers make when they have been struck a fatal blow. And it echoed around and around, endless, and unstoppable. And in the midst of the terrible echo a hollow was brought fourth from the mouth of who ever spoke with that horrible voice.

"But why did I have to give up my child?"


	5. Press Pause

Kira-

It wasn't long till I came to the border of the forest. Vines and creepers were entwined around and strangling several trees. It looked creepy, but it was also more inviting than the rest of the camp. I took a hesitant step into the forest. I knew that eventually I would come to the border of the camp. That was my target. I walked through the forest farther, farther, and farther still, until I was standing in front of a mountain. And there was the border of the camp. I remembered that someone had mentioned that the weather in camp half-blood. About a foot in front of me was an invisible wall, on one side was rain, buckets and buckets of rain while on the side that I was standing on was nothing but sunshine. I was certain that I had reached the camp border.

I stepped forward and with a feeling of determination I stuck my hand through the border. I felt an electric shock pass through my body. Oh god, I thought, here I go again. There was that familiar feeling of dizziness, a flash, and I was in a different time entirely. And upon reflection I was in a different place. I was in what looked like an abyss. It was dark, musty, and smelled like mothballs. I also seemed to be standing on air. I panicked, letting out a scream of terror; I could feel the walls closing in around me. I am not claustrophobic, but this was different, I was experiencing pure terror. And then this chuckling started to bounce up from the walls from far below.

"Do not fear little savior. There is nothing here that will harm you."

The voice was like a million grating knifes. It seemed to have a power of its own and I could feel all my hairs standing up on end. But deep inside that voice, if I wasn't mistaken, was a touch of tenderness. The owner of the mysterious voice, however, was not to be seen.

"Do not worry, little hero. I will not keep you here. I only wish to show you the truth."

And as those words bounced around the walls of the abyss a shimmer of light appeared at my right and continued to gain form until a fully shaped, well I wasn't sure what to call it, came into shape. It was about a head taller than me and seemed to shimmer sort of bronze-orangish and then we change to silvery steel colored. Its eyes shone bright gold and it seemed to be emanating power. I turned those bright gold eyes towards me and with a shock I realized that they were the color that my eyes had turned when Artemis's hunters had hunted me.

"Who are you?"

"I am the lord of time, Kronos. I am the titan ruler, but was cast into the abyss of Tartarus because I was a threat to the gods of Olympus."

I cringed in fear. The titan lord or whatever he was seemed to notice and a look of sadness crossed over his face.

"I would never hurt you," He said, "I simply brought you here to warn you. The gods are the results of the dreams of men, but the titans are not. We have no love for mortals for we were never meant to exist among or around them. It is our nature and since our nature is the driving force that has kept us around for eons we have no desire to destroy it. We are not evil. We do what we think is right and unfortunately for us the gods disagree with our opinion of right and wrong. Although they are not entirely angels themselves."

"If you brought me hear to warn me then why are you telling me all this about the titans? Wouldn't it just be easier to send me a message instead of bringing me to the terrible, cold, scary place?"

"Because I wanted to meet you, and you need help."

"Help from what? I have never needed help. Not even after my mother died. Aren't I safe at camp half-blood?"

"Whether you are safe at camp half-blood has yet to be determined, but I promise you that you will need my help. You are extremely powerful. Power comes with consequences and opportunity. I have brought you here to try to help you control that power. Trust me."

The last two words came out as a plea. I had a feeling that the titan was struggling with a lot more emotions than he cared to show. I raised my eyebrows quizzically.

"If you wished to help me control this "power" or whatever you call it then why did you not choose to help me early when I really needed it?"

"Because I do not understand the concept of early. I am the lord of time; I exist in every time frame no matter how short or long it is. Time has no speed for me. I control time. You control time."

I snorted, "Yeah right!"

"I am the only who can help you control your power. I am the only one who understands your power."

I strange thought occurred to me, "Why do I have the same power as you?"

The titan lord looked down, instantly making the whole situation very awkward. He hesitated for a second then turned his head up, almost as if he was trying to see the top of the endless abyss. Then he nodded his head as if he had, had an argument within his self and it had finally been resolved.

"I am your father." Exclaimed Kronos. And after along pause he spoke again, "I am sorry. I have given you a great burden and maybe a death warrant."

He looked away distractedly, "We don't have much time left. I must warn you that people in camp half-blood must not find out about your heritage. Do not use your powers or drop any hints. If they find out whom you then they will try to kill you. I can't let that happen. Be brave little hero, I will send help soon."

Then everything shattered and I was lying on the ground exactly on the border of the camp.

I groaned. I felt like an age old, dirty, stiff mummy. Everything was quiet. The sun had nearly disappeared over the horizon, but no animals stirred, no birds chirped, and no breeze stirred. Something was very wrong and very right at the same time. Then it struck me, there was no shadows being cast by the trees and the watch on my wrist was whirring angrily as its hands spun around so quickly they could barely be seen. I was between time.

It's a strange thing being between time. It makes you feel totally disconnected from everything and you feel sort of helpless. The only problem was that I wasn't sure whether it was me who was making time act this way or if it was Kronos trying to mess with me. I go the same feeling here that I had got when Artemis was daring me to cross the border of the camp. This was a test. But the only problem was, was the fact that I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I mean, why hadn't Kronos said, "Oh yeah, and to control time you have to do a, b, and c." or something like that. I wandered around absently hoping that the answer would just come to me and I wouldn't have to think about anything. I wasn't fortunate enough for that to happen.

I waited about five more minutes before I gave up. I sat down and lent my back on a tree in frustration. Why on earth did this have to happen to me? I never asked for this. I never wanted the stupid lord of time to be my father. I leapt to my feet. "It's not my fault!" I yelled to the heaven, "Is this some sort of punishment? I never did anything! I haven't hurt anyone or done anything against you! Leave me alone!" I put all the anger that had built up inside me ever since I had been thrown into this mess. There was a flash of brilliant gold and I was thrown backwards into darkness.


End file.
